Life Aint Always Beautiful
by darlindeere88
Summary: A sad little story about Hermione. And how she tells the man she loves goodbye forever. Angsty. HGRW Character Death just to warn yall


**Life aint always beautiful**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it...wish I did though...then I'd be rich and then I wouldnt have to work!!**

**A/n: R&R guys. That would make me happy.**

**Category: Rmance/Angst**

**Pairing: Hermione/Ron**

_**'Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart'**_

The sun began to sit against the backdrop of Hogwarts Wizarding School. The sky was painted in beautiful mixes of purples, oranges reds and pinks. If this had been a normal day one would stop and smile at the beautiful painting made by God's own hand. But no, this was no normal day. This was the one year anniversery for someone who had died. Someone who when they left, left so many grieving hearts. Hearts of many family members, friends and once brilliant, beautiful witch.

**'Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day'**

The wind blew, blowing her mass of brown ringlets free from her messy pony tail. Blowing them into her big cinamone colored eyes that were bright with unshed tears. She followed a long trail, on past the school's massive front doors, on around by the whomping willow and around part of the lake. By the time she reached the graveyard which was full of angels, crosses, and other markings.

**'But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' it sweet time'**

Sighing she walked the well know trail to one certain grave. It was marked with beautiful male angel. Who stood a good six feet tall and stood, sword drawn with a look of determination set on his handsome face. One could almost see the likeness in the statue to that young man who lay beneath him. To be protected by him for the rest of time.

**'No,life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride'**

Sighing she knelt and laid the single red rose down and set indian style in front of the gravestone. Smiling sadly she reached into her black rhobe and pulled out a crisp note that was folded over neatly. She shook her head and began to whisper to the grave as the unshed tears finally made their way down her flushed cheeks.

**'Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles'**

"Hey Ronald..Baby. Wow it has been a year. I know what you are thinking..." she gave a broken laugh that turned to a small sob. "I had to write it down didn't I. Heh..You know me..You knew me so well. You didn't always get me but you still loved me. Every part of me...So here's my letter. I didn't want to screw it up..." Smiling she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to make her vision clear. 

**'And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life dont work that way'**

"Dear Ron,  
Baby it has been a year. A very long year, full of triumph, happiness and health. Harry and Ginny had their child. A beautiful baby boy...guess what they named it...Ronald Sirius Potter. That's right. After you and Sirius. Fred is getting married...to Luna Lovegood...a bit of a shock I know. But they seem very happy. Fleur and Bills son has grown so much you would never believe it. For a two year old he is as smart as he can be. But her blond hair lost! It turned red!! Not as bright as your own but still it's red. Everyone is very happy. Everything seems so complete. But the main part of the picture is missing...You. Everyone misses you so much. We always cry whenever you are mentioned. You would never believe the way Harry took it. He was pretty bad for a good month. Wouldn't speak to anyone but Ginny. He moped and cried and bit everyone's head off. But he came out of it..he knew you would want him to. Ginny took it a bit better but she still cried all the time. She misses you so...so do your mother and father. She took it almost the worst of all. Her biggest fear came true that night. She got the messga that her baby boy has been killed. And by that horible monster...he finally got a piece of the Weasleys. But the one who took it the worst was me. Darling...when you left...my heart left as well. Darling I cry everyday. Every morning when I awake. Every afternoon as I read. Everynight as I try to sleep. I spend sleepless nights and hopless days. Missing you every second. I've thought about suicide...but I know you would ring my neck on the other side. This paper is covered in tear stains. I know you would want me to move on. To be happy. And I am going to try...I have been trying. Ginny and Harry and everyone else are helping so much. They've got me out of my slump. I don't cry as much and I am eating more. I have gained almost all my weight back baby. But I wanted to come here and tell you...That we did. Your sacrifice was not in vain...Harry killed Voldemort. He did it just this morning...It was something that it was today...ecsactly a year from the day that monster stole you away. Baby...I want you to know that you will always be the king of my heart. No matter who comes into my life, no matter what happens. You are always and will always be my first love. The first man to every touch me, the first man to ever love me. Baby I will always love you. Forever and ever...Untill I see you in heaven one day. Baby I miss you. Always will...so please keep watching over me from up above. I know you are protecting me. Your my guardian angel...just like you always were. Baby I love you. I miss you. Everyday...forever...  
Love...Me...Mione."

**'But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' its sweet time'**

She broke off as a sob broke free and she flung herself to the ground her chest heaving as she sobbed into the stone and tears turned the soft great to a dark color. A soft wind blew and she lifted her face from the ground. The soft breaze blew again and a curl gently grazed her cheek, almost feeling like a soft hand's caress. Smiling she wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed up at the sun as it was about to fade and finally stood.  
'Thank you Ron...I love you...' she whispered and smiled as the win whipped back around her again. Smilign she rapped her arms around herself and bagan to walk away. Leaving the rose and the note sitting at the feet of the guardian angel.

**'No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But its a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride'**

As she neared the end of the graveyard she turned back around and smiled before she whispered. 'Goodbye my love.' With that she turned and walked away. A rare soft smile graceing her soft lips. Makeing her way down around the lake, around the whomping willow and on pass the massive front doors of Hogwarts Wizarding School. Smiling she climbed into one of the horseless carriages and smiled as she watched the castle fade against the night sky.

A/N: My first Angsty story!! Hope it was not to bad!! I'm sorry for any typos. I've read it over but I never catch all of them plus I have no betta and no spell check on this computter. Please let me know what yall think. I almost cried while writting it! Thanks...  
Darlindeere88


End file.
